Marny
Marmaduke the 9th, known as Marny Cresswell is the second and youngest child of Marmaduke the 8th, current chair to Cresswell Seafoods Inc. He lives with his older sister Marina and her family. He is the only perspective in More than a Cresswell. Personality Quiet and reserved, although optimistic when called upon. He puts on a great face when presenting new projects Appearance Marny's dark complexion and curly hair are taken straight from the Cresswell gene pool. His eyes are an unusual emerald green; another trait associated with the Cresswell Family. He is usually seen in navy blue or cream coloured business suits, or business casual. He also sports paperboy hats, fashion he kept from his teen years. Background Marny grew up in the Cresswell Manor in Glade Bay, and has lived there his entire life. Due to their father's busy schedule, Marny and Marina spent a lot of time together, especially when she came back from Brookfield School to live with them. To this day, Marina is his best and most treasured friend. In 1996, when Marny was 8, his mother went missing. There was no explanation as to why, just that she left one day, never to return. Marny was devastated by the loss of their mother. While their father did stay home for a couple of weeks, he went out of town more often leaving the staff, Marina and his home-school tutor to become Marny's caretakers. Marny knows that Marina moved out of the Brookfield School campus to live with him, and he greatly appreciated her for it. Strangely enough, Marina didn't seem as affected by her disappearance, but as a result, became closer to her brother. When Marny was 12, Marina showed him the underground bunker under the manor. It was revealed to be a shooting range; long and wide as far as the eye could see. She explained to him that the world was a dangerous place for the Cresswells, because an organization called The Delta Stream was watching their every move. It was up to 18 year old Marina to train him how to use a weapon, and keep himself safe--especially since this year he would be moving to Brookfield School. Marny didn't want to learn how to use a gun (the thought terrified him) and he didn't want to leave Marina. However, through Marina's loving words, she encourages Marny to proceed through with the training, and helps him pack for Brookfield. When they arrive on campus a few months later, Marny is terrified (and hates his room--it's small, damp and outdated). Marina instructs Marny to hide the gun he has under one of the floorboards by his bed (she adds that Brookfield had cleared Marny due to the Delta Stream threats, however, no student must ever find out he is in the possession of a firearm). Marina promises she'll call him daily for the first couple of weeks, but then she'll have to stop because she'll be two weeks into Thermidor's rigorous schedule. Once Marny started classes, he realized that Brookfield was a lot of fun. People were nice to him, and he had no reason to be afraid. Until Brookfield, Marny was shy, reserved and unsure of the world around him. He blossoms into his own person, discovering he loved chatting with people his own age, and was thrilled when people had similar interests to him. He even noticed a couple of cute classmates, which was an entirely new experience for him. Despite Marina's warning about the calls, the siblings chatted on the phone each day (their co-dependent habits were strong) until October 2006 where he met Sam Wade, his junior year math tutor. During their Junior year, Marina gets kidnapped by The Delta Stream as a lure to bring their mother out of hiding. The agents locate Marina, and Sam manages to save Marina's life. This freaks Marny out and it looms over That same school year, they developed feelings for each other and started dating. Despite Sam choosing Kirkwall University, and Marny choosing Thermidor College of the Arts, the two remained together until their second year of University where Marny noticed Sam was distancing himself from him. There was also rumors of the Delta Stream locating victims in Autumnshore Island, and Marny got scared. He decides to break it off with Sam, it being one of the decisions he regrets doing till this day. Marny flunks out of Thermidor College of the Arts (due to poor attendance, and high time party and drug use) and spirals into depression. He lives from place to place until his sister finds him and brings him to her place. Marina encourages him to take on a position at Cresswell Seafoods until he gets back on his feet. He does well, working his way up from Graphic Designer to Brand Manager. Relationships Friends * Marina Cresswell - His best friend and closest relative. No matter how old they get, Marny will treasure her always. * Rachel Veronica "Mattie" Matticus - Marny met Mattie when he was 16 due to a coincidental turf match-up. .. * Lizzie Poole - * Sebastian Waterford - Family * Marina Cresswell - Marny's sister, but her role extends far beyond that. Ever since their mother's disappearance, Marina has taken on a motherly role, while still remaining on his side. Both have a co-dependency on each other, which no one can really blame them for. Growing up as a Cresswell wasn't easy. She was the one who gave him the nickname "Marny", due to a poor pronunciation of Marmaduke when she was 6. * * Enemies * The Delta Stream - Marny fears them, and hates them for what they have done to his family. If it weren't for The Delta Stream, he would still have his mother, and he could feel safe walking the streets at night. The only way to escape his harsh reality is to surround himself with good company, allowing him to forget that The Delta Stream exists. Romantic *